lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Law
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Law's Brigade Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- The Doppness Monster your friend wizard told eitc this wikia. i would make another O_O Walker2000 20:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) People on the POTCO Players Wiki are Contacting Wikia About you So good Luck :P 20:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Walker I tricked you and now you a blocked.Looks like we are almost even now but you ban us for ten years so I say we ban you for ten years!!! Sorry about that message Dagger. The chat is not working again and I did what I did last time and it still didn't work so tell the Wikia staff. Lord idk but do u have a server named bill? Because he says he is my GM Do you need a coder? i like to help wikias so i didnt know if you would like userboxes and headers? Sorry I am not in the guild but i went on a miny vacation for the night from the war. In other words get on so I can get back in the brigade. Dear- Chris The Cat Lover It seems to be i got numerous complaints about user's being blocked for no reason and pages that make users upset. If you can please stop this because i dont want this happening but its against the code of conduct and spamming wiki's. If you can undo this everything will be okay. Thank You- DaNsHaDoWs Hello Chris. I am a fellow bucaneer/thief, though you won't see me on POTCO. I am Shiek, a Monster Hunter. Your exploits on this wiki have traveled far, from the heart of Wikia (Community Central) to the ears of my clan, the Death Squadron. It has come to our attention that you have been exercising your power in disturbing ways by banning your viewers for no reason. This act of stopping their supposed treason is actually going to increase the amount of vandals that post here. Believe me, spamming and banning in extreme amounts attracts more trolls than it repels. I am giving you a chance at redemption. Take the bans off those innocent people and apologize to the wikis you spammed. If you do not do this, than me and several other people are ready to report you to staff, and they will give you a global ban. Think long and hard, and tell me your answer. I wait patiently. Shiek the Rathalos Rider 21:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Fine i will delete the blog but i dont see what is wrong with it. i hope this makes you 'happy' O_O Bye :( I am going to join the EITC I am just sorry I just want to get so much revenge on wager and the only way to do that is to get into the EITC.I will be sorry we won't hang out anymore but I must stop wager. WIZARD375 03:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC)WIZARD375WIZARD375 03:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Always to late for stuff on the calender well now you know why. The calender for November just got posted cause Ella Storm who does the blog post that you gave me the link to, well it takes her a very long time for her to put the events of the month up. To Easy Just to easy to find a British guild with EITC lords on the players wiki, well they had the list of people in it. Guildmaster: *Prime Minister Benjamin Macmorgan Of England Officers: *King John Breasly of England *Princess Emily Mcsteel *Princess Amelia Mcsteel *Lord Andrew Norrington Mallace *Lord Secretary Jeremiah Garland *Lord Maxamillion *General Captain Josh Veterans: *Lord Roger Decksteel *Marshall Jason *Commander Ishmael *Major General Jack Macskull *Captain George Pugrat *(SUBJECT TO CHANGE, PROMOTION TO OFFICER.) Members: *Lieutenant Charles Crestsilver *Corporal Mack *Private Vladmir *Private Samuel Badbeard *Private Joseph Waveshot *Private Elizabeth Stormeagle Soon to be merged with the Co. Black Guard. Hola, Lord Dagger I'm Angel Darkvane. Just wanted to say hi. I have a question. Is it true what Emily told me? That Samuel is our dad? Honestly, I hate him and wanna destroy him. Well... anyway, bye!!! Sincerely, Angel Darkvane Sparrow ( or Harrington if it's true ) Thanks :P And sorry I've been a bit inactive lately, I've been very busy. Also, if you want, I can make you a new one, too. Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W SMe Talk Page! 23:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Like what i also did with the wiki for the season? WIZARD375 01:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC)WIZARD375WIZARD375 01:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) MY HEAD! Please stop adding star wars stuff cause i am retreating to the Minecraft wiki. You should listen to the conflect thing for the wiki it will help that person saying we are cyber bullying when we aren't.And i can't cause i am to busy going to listen to the song in The Hobbit trailer. WIZARD375 03:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC)WIZARD375WIZARD375 03:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) REVENGE Your brigade willl fall and there is nothing you can do to stop me, Docksilver, Emily(Dark Hound) and Elizabeth.You used me you forced me to do stuff you didn't want to do, well now time for you to go down hard!Docksilver controls the empire and the magic empire(my empire) will win with the empire!You will pay for what you have done cause I have been with wager before HEAR ME I HAVE BEEEN WITH WAGER BEFORE!This may be that last time I ever talk to you ever again noob GM(I am calling you a noob cause you put noobs in your stupid brigade so you can look like you are fine on yuor own when you aren't). WIZARD375 21:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC)WIZARD375WIZARD375 21:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) why are we going back to Talk Pages?